


What a strange woman...

by NemesisDarius



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisDarius/pseuds/NemesisDarius
Summary: Nah. read it to find what it's about.
Relationships: Android 21/Kefla (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	What a strange woman...

Sunlight landed on top of the Saiyan's eyelids, twitching before slowly opening. She moved her left hand up to cover them from it. She slowly moved to the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. A loud yawn escaping her mouth that she didn't bother cover, not that it mattered much as she was currently alone. Even though, as she has gone to sleep last night. She remembered having 21 actually sleeping with her, even if she was reluctant in the beginning. 

"Morning 21," The Saiyan said checking herself in her mirror, revealing that she was in fact naked. Obviously, because she usually sleeps naked. An old habit she had gotten from Caulifla, she guessed. When she wasn't given any sort of response. She turned to the bed, raising her right brow as she was welcomed with the other side of the bed being empty. Which means that the other was already up and down in the living room. She walked to her wardrobe and picked up her usual clothes. Swiftly putting them on before going down the stairs leading to the living room. 

Looking left and right and still no android insight. She hoped to have found her here doing something, like reading or whatever. Possibly eating candy, she seemed to really love candy. Her sweet was certainly unmatched. Not even her brats loved sugar as much as she did. She walked in direction of the brown front door, grabbing the handle to move it backward. She stepped outside and closed the door behind herself. Concentrating on her ki-sense to locate her ki. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the Saiyan to do so. Slowly levitating up the ground to above her house. Catapulting herself in direction of the Majin's ki.

She never asked her why her ki was composed of different ki, considering the answer was obvious. Either she was made like this or eat the owner of these energies. In the end, one of them was a fact. As she got closer to where 21 was. She takes notice of how destroyed the area is, has she been in a fight? That would explain why her energy seemed to go up as time went on. Little did the Saiyan, it wasn't for this reason that her energy had suddenly heightened.

The Majin had simply gone on a rampage to feed herself, she indulged in her hunger compared to her good-counterpart. A reason why her power was huge but, even then, she was no match for the fusion. Hence why she was surprised when she was told that she had actually lost a fight against someone at some point. Whoever that person was must have been really powerful or either really lucked.

Kefla soon landed down to where 21's ki seemed to have stopped moving. Steps by steps getting closer, then stopping as she was finally behind the other. Although, she wasn't alone. There was someone else with her. The Saiyan's eyes diverted from the back of the bubblegum woman and focused on the Saiyan on the ground. He was missing his two legs and the look of fear glued on his face made it obvious that 21 was the reason for those wounds.

Not that she was surprised, during their fight. She could tell that she was one to fight quite brutally. 21 then lifted her right index finger on him to fire a pink laser at him. It seemed to levitate him off the ground before turning him into a cupcake. Kefla's jaw almost came at the display of the strange power owned by her lover? She still wasn't sure if they were lovers or in any sort of relationship. Then 21 walked forward and bent over to pick it up. Ignoring that Kefla took advantage of this moment to intensely stare at her rear. 

As she straightened herself, she moved the cake above her mouth and her long red slimy tongue wrapped around it. In no time, the cake would disappear in her mouth, munching and crunching sound heard as she took her time to savor it. She swallowed and licked her lips. Her power suddenly sky-rocketed as her aura burst out of her body. Having Kefla create a barrier around her body to not get blasted away from sheer strength.

"ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS!" She screamed on top of her lungs insanely, she couldn't believe it. After devastating the warriors on universe seven and eating everyone on earth. She couldn't believe that there were still people that could be a good meal. No, even better! All the Saiyan she had eaten so far has been much better than anything she had eaten a while ago on that planet she had seen the daylight on. She cupped her face and lifted her left leg off the ground. "I need more~" She purred at herself then turned around after putting her left foot back to the hard ground. 

That was when she noticed this Saiyan had been behind her. For some reason, she started feeling uneasy. A feeling that's been unknown to her until now. Was she worried about what the other would think of her if she actually found out that part of her? No, it couldn't be, it wouldn't make sense. Why now when she has been doing this and been made for this. Yet, she looked down at the ground not able to make eye contact. She stood there waiting for something, and as nothing came from the Saiyan. She turned herself and was about to actually flee.

Until she felt something land on her left naked shoulder, although it stopped her, she didn't turn to face her. She somehow couldn't turn to face the Saiyan, why? She wasn't able to understand why she was not able to face her like anyone else. Was she so different from others, was she so...herself? 

"You didn't have to keep this a secret," Kefla said, it was able to surprise the Majin. To the point that she turned to face her with the shock clearly visible on her face. She felt...relieved to hear this but was even more confused. Why wasn't she afraid, why wasn't she calling her names, why wasn't she trying to get rid of her? She was literally eating her race, didn't she care about any of them? 

The Saiyan seeing that she wasn't getting any response other than the shocked look. She continued talking. "I don't want you to stop your bad behavior for my sake. I'm in no better shape to tell you that you should stop this. I'm the third most wanted person in this universe after all. No, in fact, I had a glimpse of how strong you get by eating people. I want you to eat more. I know many people that would keep you full and give you a nice boost in power."

21 was not even able to make sense of what she was saying, she was allowing her to eat and said she would want her to eat more and that she would even give her a few names? The shock slowly disappeared from her face. Staring at the ground for two seconds before slapping the Saiyan's right hand off her left shoulder. She then walked past Kefla and lifted her eyes to the red sky of Sadala. "You're weird and annoying," She replied, a slight smirk present on her face as she took off to the sky in direction of the house of this Saiyan. What a strange and interesting woman but she slowly started becoming fond of her personality. It was breathtaking and exciting. 

Furthermore, she was already full and had nowhere to sleep than at her house. She preferred her bed than the hard ground of this world. She had not even noticed that the annoying and weird Saiyan had managed to make her not continue eating as she would usually do. Maybe it was for the best that she had not even taken this into account. Soon the Saiyan would follow behind the Majin. She still preferred having an eye on her. She had not tried to eat Chaya, Endife, and Elery. Somehow the three brats seemed to have taken a liking to her. She wasn't sure if 21 had also come down to like them. Maybe she could leave her with them from time to time if that's the case.


End file.
